Our Time Apart
by Momo Shiro-chan
Summary: Who remembers the story Mew Mew Peach Truth or Lies?  Well, as you know, Momo ran from home in search for Kish.  This semisong fic tells some of the days before she came to Tokyo.  More is to come from these pages.  MomoXKish!  Please review.
1. Somewhere Out There

Hey everyone, I know I'm working on a story right now... But the chapter I was making is at another house and I can't get there till later. Plus, I got an idea! I'm going to add some semi-song fics that come with Mew Mew Peach Truth or Lies. These are fics of some of her days when she ran away. The first number is a song from one of my favorite childhood movies An American Tail (I saw it on youtube a little while ago).

Song One: Somewhere Out There

Momo had just received a music contract a little while ago. After about five months after running from her island, a music manager found her singing in a cafe in New York and offered her the career. She accepted, of course. Every night she would be sleeping in a hotel room somewhere in a city or town in random states in the country.

"Momo!" Her manager called out to her.

"Hai!" Momo called back from the bathroom as she was taking a bubble bath. Her manager burst in on her and she shrieked. "Don't you ever learn to knock?" She yelled pulling the curtain to the tub so he couldn't see her (this is when she got the swimsuit idea).

"Sorry Momo." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, don't forget you have an interview tomorrow afternoon. So don't be late."

"Yea yea." She said. "And autograph signing, big recording coming up too." She already memorized her to dos for the naxt three years and a half.

"Good. Finish up and then get to bed. We don't want you looking too tired at the photo shoot next Friday." He said before closing the door and leaving her all alone. She looked to make sure he was really gone then pushed the curtain away. She also had a picture of her and Kish from before the military took him away. She heaved a large sigh and dipped her head into the bubbles and water below.

When she got out of the bathroom, she didn't go to sleep just yet. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and some chocolates. She walked to her room and jumped onto her cushy bed and started hugging one of the big fluffy pillows. She rested the chocolates on her night stand and turned off the lights. She just stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes thinking of the best two weeks of her life. She took her water bottle and walked over to the door to the balcany. She pulled away the curtain and looked for the moon.

"There." She found it as it came out from behind a passing cloud. "I never noticed how beautiful a full moon truely is." She opened the sliding door and walked onto the balcany and leaned on the railing. She felt a tear start trickling down her face. Momo breathed in the fresh air.

_Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moon light  
someones thinking of me  
And loving me tonight._

On the other side of the country, Kish was looking for Momo. He had just finished searching in London (don't ask why). He looked up at the full moon and began to feel something inside him.

_Somewhere out there, someone is saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there._

He could feel Momo trying to call out to him through the moon and stars. "Hey Kish!" Tart yelled trying to snap him out of his thoughts. "Looks like that girl isn't here."

"I have to find her!" He yelled back. "I just have to! She might have gotten hurt!" He looked over the city of L.A. He rested on top of a building in the center of the city and looked up at the stars.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It's nice to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

Momo then watched the moon fall behind more passing clouds and closed her eyes. She could feel the wind against her face and could hear it whistling as it passed.

_And when the night winds start to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It's nice to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

Kish then heard the wind start whistling from the city. He looked back up at the moon and tears started pouring down his face. Momo found the moon again and tears came down her face as well.

_Somewhere out there, if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together, somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true._

Momo looked up at a bright star in the sky and started to smile. "I know he's out there. He has to be." She put her hands together and started to pray. _'I want Kish to know I'm alright. Please, let the wind tell him I'm alright. And have the stars guide him through this lonely world of ours.'_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It's nice to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

The wind began to carry her prayer across the country. When it finally reached him, he could hear the prayer. He looked at the same bright star that Momo was looking at and smiled. _'You're alright.'_

_And when the night winds start to sing a lonesome lullaby  
it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

The moon began speaking to them softly: _'You'll be together. If not today or tomorrow, you will be someday. Your love is as strong for each other than anything else on this planet.'_

_Somewhere out there, if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together, somewhere out there  
Out where dreams, come true_

Momo smiled to the moon and walked back inside. She closed the door behind her and kept the shades open to let the moonlight into her room. She walked back over to her bed and opened up the covers and slipped underneath. As she pulled them over herself she looked back out the window. _"Someday."_ She whispered then laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

There's the first one for you. Please don't flame me it's the first time I've done a song fic you know. So, thank you for your time and I'll be waiting._  
_


	2. Dreams to Dream

Are you ready? I might be but... Just kidding! Anyways, like in the last chapter, you know that these pages will have some info on Momo before she came to Tokyo and met the mew mews.

Song Two: Dreams to Dream

Momo was finishing the last of the autographs as she made it to her limo. It's now six more months since she left home. As she jumped in she looked at her watch and saw how late it was. "Momo, you were brilliant!" Her manager shouted as he entered after her. "You really blew their heads off tonight!"

"Yea..." She said sighing.

"Why the sad face?" He asked her. "I thought you'd be overjoyed."

"I'm just tired, thats all." She was actually thinking about Kish. She remembered something from then.

_Kish and Momo were standing on top of a giant cliff that overlooked the town. There was a giant field of beautiful tropical flowers. No one knows what kind of flower they are though. Its a new kind. "I call them Memorlillies." Said a nine year old Momo. "I call them that since they can help bring back joyful memories to the people who believe in the power of love."_

_"That sounds silly." Kish said laughing._

_"Silly huh?" She said pouting. "I believe in the power of love."_

_"What is the power of love?" He asked her._

_"Well, it's almost like love where there's a strong feeling between two people, but it's much stronger." She took his hands and placed the flower in the center. "It's the strongest love of all. When two people fall in love, and it's the right person, their love is never ending and they'll love each other forever."_

Momo sighed again. _'I hope I can see him again.'_

"Momo, the hotel is coming up." Her manager snapped her out of her thoughts as their hotel came into sight.

"Ok." She said. As they pulled up to the main entrance, there was a huge crowd waiting to greet the child pop star. Momo's body guards began clearing a path to lead her to the doors of the hotel.

_I lose my way, no one cares  
The words I say, no one hears  
My life it seems  
Is a world of dreams_

As she walked into the main lobby of the hotel, she could already feel her eyes begin to close. She was already checked in so she walked to the elevator and pressed one of the buttons that would bring her to her floor. As the doors closed, she already started falling asleep. When she reached her floor, the slight bump from the elevator made her wake up. She took out her card key and slid it into the scanner to open the door. She didn't bother with changing into her pajamas; she just fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

_Deep in the night, you'll find me  
Dream and your right, behind me  
Stay, if you would stay  
We'll dream the night away_

Kish was back on the island, even though he knew she couldn't be there. He was on the cliff with the memorlillies. Most of the flowers weren't in bloom, but there was one that was. He picked the flower and stared at it for a moment. "The power of love?" He laid down in the field and stared at the sky with the flower still in hand. He slowly began to close his eyes.

As Momo began to dream, she was in a large field of flowers. _"Memorlillies?"_ She picked one and feld it to her chest.

_Dreams to dream, in the dark of the night  
when the world goes wrong, I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true_

Their was a night sky over head and a full moon had begun to rise into the sky. As she looked into the endless ocean of stars, there was one that was glowing brighter than the others. Suddenly, the star began to fly away leaving a trail of stardust behind. She began to follow the trail wondering where it would lead her.

On Kish's end, he was also in a field under the night sky. As he looked up into the sky to watch the stars, he found a star fly away leaving a trail of stardust. He began to follow it.

_There is a star, waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us, when we close our eyes_

The stars were going somewhere, but they didn't know where. They just kept following the stars and preparing for what will be. The stars began to speak to them. _"I will lead you to the most precious thing in your hearts."_

_Come with me, you will see what I mean  
There's a world inside no one else ever sees  
You will go so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true_

They could see each others stars come into sight. They didn't notice each other though since they were too preoccupied with the shining dots in the sky. As they collided, the stars burst and released an immense amount of stardust that began to rain down around them. The dust began to light the area. As they looked at each other, they couldn't believe their eyes. Momo began to bolt toward her lost friend and jumped into his arms. _"I thought I'd never see you again."_ She said.

_"I'm glad you're alright."_ He said and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. _"There's something I've always wanted to tell you."_ Momo looked into his two beautiful yellow eyes, which seemed to glow in the light of the stardust. He cupped her chin and leaned a little closer to her. _"I love you." _He moved the hand supporting her chin and put it on the back of her head and kissed her. tears began to flow from her eyes that started glowing.

_Don't let go, if you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight you will see what I see  
Dreams to dream, as near as can be  
Inside you and me, that always come true  
Inside you and me, that always come true_

"MOMO!" Momo sprang up from her bed as she heard someone yell her name with something really loud. And there was her manager holding a megaphone.

"OW! That hurt my ears!" She yelled over the noise.

"Sorry, but this was the only way to wake you up." He said. "I tried shaking you, yelling in your ear, a bucket of water, a bucket of ice, a balloon popping, my cell phone, YOUR cell phone, even a tuba (LOL)! My next option would be a blow horn." Momo rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I was having the best dream I've had in ages." She stretched her arms. "It was the BEST."

"Well if you didn't have something important today, I would have let you continue sleeping." He said. "But you have a recording session in a few hours and you need to be ready." He left the room. Momo sat in bed and began to think of her dream.

"Was in a dream?" She put two fingers on her lips where Kish had kissed her. "NYA!" SHe started rolling around in the sheets. "Why did it have to end so soon?"

Kish had just woken up at the same time she did. He sat up and looked around him. "A dream?" He looked at the flower that was still in his hand. "Incredible."

* * *

It's not suppose to be the beast thing I ever wrote, it's just something I felt like doing. I'm sure some of you have had those times too. Anyways, here's another chapter for you. Please don't flame me. bye bye 


	3. Sakura Drops

Why does everything so wrong in the world. Oh well, can't be helped. **Here's a what if: What if you were given the choice to be an alien or a mew mew?** Please send me your answers, I'll be happy to read them and post them in what if columns in on-coming chapters. As for me, I would be a mew mew. Even if I would have to fight the aliens, that doesn't mean that it can't be fun at the same time.

Song Three: Sakura Drop

Momo had a day off since it was a thunder storm, everyone knows she's afraid of lightning so she won't go anywhere when there's thunder booming and lightning flashing. She looked out the window and watched the rain tap at her window. "Kish always liked watching thunder storms." She said. "I wonder where he is now..."

_Falling in love, saying goodbye  
With a vow that this will be the last heartbreak  
Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind  
Will eventually blossom_

Momo walked into the kitchen and started making some fruit sorbet. She looked out the window at the pouring rain and sighed.

_The summer rain that started to fall  
Gently streaked past my tears  
Images that resemble memories  
Autumn's drama reruns_

She looked at the clouds and saw a small tint of blue. "Is the storm starting to clear?" Her manager came in.

"Momo, the storm might let up a bit so yo-" he paused when he noticed something was... "-MOMO! Put your hand on top of the blender!" She looked at the blender and fruit juice was flying everywhere.

"Oops." She turned the blender off and moved it to the side. "I guess I spaced out huh?" She grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning. 

_Why I have suffered  
Almost the same blows such countless times  
But even so, I'll probably fight again  
That is one of life's mysteries?_

The room was still sticky so she decided to switch to a sponge. "How could I have spaced so fast? That never..." her voice trailed off.

"Maybe you shouldn't do a show today. You must not be well." Her manager said. "If you space out so easily you must be sick."

_Falling in love, giving it everything  
With a wish that this is the last heartbreak  
Even the cherry tree, swaying through time  
Will eventually blossom_

"No, I'm fine." Momo said. "I guess I was thinking about something from a while ago." She walked into her room and shut the door.

_In the revolving seasons  
My shoes are wearing out, more and more_

When she heard her manager leave she quickly put on a large sweatshirt and a baseball cap. "I got too distracted. I have to get out." She looked out her window to see how long a drop it was to the ground. "I guess I can jump to that tree down there." She opened her window and jumped out.

_Let go the tension in your shoulders  
So you can seal away the past somewhere  
From here they're probably not too far  
Sceneries you haven't even seen?_

When she landed in the tree she quickly jumped down onto the street and started running. She stuffed her hair into her hat so no one could see and the visor on her cap covered her eyes. She walked passed an electronics store and looked at one of the TVs inside. It was broadcasting her previous concert. "If only I could find him."

_I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest  
And become closer to you  
I have wandered about once and returned  
Always grasping for the blue sky_

She looked at her pop star self and sighed. _'Why do I have to be THIS person. I though at first though that if I did this, I could travel all over the world and find him somewhere. But so far, I haven't even been able to leave the country.'_ She clenched her fist and punched the glass window and it shattered on impact. Everyone stared at her.

_Falling in love, saying goodbye  
With a vow that today's the first good day  
Everything, even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind  
Softly reaches out toward you_

She turned around and her eyes were burning with anger. There was a giant crowd of people surrounding her. _"What?!"_ The shop owner walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss, but you just broke my window." He pointed to where the glass once stood in one piece. "You'll have to pay for it." She turned to the owner and punched him. When she finally came to her senses she ran away. _Not again._

_I love you I love you, it can't be helped  
That has nothing to do with this_

She hid in an alley in the city and started crying. _Why? I though that power disappeared._ She looked at her hands. _Why does it remain?_ She took out her pendant and stared at it. "It's this thing. But why did this..." A thought then struck her. She found the pendant for a reason. "Wait. This thing, this could possibly help me find him." She placed the pendant on her ribbon. "If anyone asks, it was a present from China."

* * *

There's the next one! I may not be good with this kind of thing but I'm trying, you know? Sakura Drops is a song by one of my favorite artists Utada Hikaru. I'm sure some people know her since she sings the songs for Kingdom Hearts. I'll get back to work! Bye bye! 


	4. Butterfly

HEY JULIET! Sorry about that, it's a song I heard on youtube. I always look for new Tokyo Mew Mew AMVs since I'm kind of nuts. Ok, the next song is a DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) song. It's one of my faves!

Song Four: Butterfly

After about three days after her explosion (from last chapter, LOL!), she was ready to perform again. "Momo! You're not wearing a costume! You have to get changed!" Her manager was flipping out since she was suppose to be in a costume in every show.

"Calm down. I have it all planned out." She said. She pointed to her pendant.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's a present from China. It was in my fan mail." Whenever she receives fan mail it's given right to her. No one else allowed to read it at all.

"I do hope you know what you're doing Momo." He had more worry in his voice than before.

"Trust me." She walked out to the stage. The crowd stared at her in her normal clothes. She took the mic and had th lights start to dim. The music started to play. She kissed her pendant and quietly spoke. _"Mew Mew Peach. Metamorpho-sis!" _She was surrounded by a bright light and the lights got brighter. Everyone could hear her voice now.

_Ay, iyaiyai  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
Where's my samurai_

When the light around her started to fade, she was still in her transformation. She started walking around the stage and her mew mew outfit began to appear.

_I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai_

Everyone watched in wonder as her transformation ended and her mew mew form was revealed. "That's incredible!" Someone shouted from the back and everyone started cheering.

_Ay, Ay, Ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

She started spinning around and two fans appeared in her hands. She put them together at the handles and they stuck together. She threw them in the air and started jumping and spinning around, catching them as they fell.

_I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai_

The next time she caught the fans she jumped into the air and started spinning faster and faster. She created a small tornado and started bouncing from swirl to swirl and popped out the top of the whirlwind.

_Ay, Ay, Ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

She closed her fans and threw them into the wind and they exploded on impact. As the tornado exploded, it wasn't a normal one, it started to sparkle and amazed the crowd. Momo landed back on the stage.

_Ay, Ay, Ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

The crowd started cheering as hard as ever. Her manager, who saw the whole thing from back stage, was in amazement himself. "She's done it this time!"

_Ay iyaiyai  
Ay iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiya  
Where's my samurai_

_Ay iyaiyai  
Ay iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
Where's my samurai_

As the song was about to end, her fans reappeared in her hands, completely intact. _Amazing, is this the power I posses?_

_Ay, Ay, Ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky_

The music faded and the crowd was berserk. Momo breathed heavily and smiled. _Surely this might be able to get me somewhere._

After the show, her manager was so excited that he was bouncing off the walls. "Momo! That was incredible!"

"Um, thanks?" She was kind of freaked out about her spaz of a manager.

"This is the best show you've ever done! Next, we're headed to Europe!" Her eyes widened. "We're going to start in Paris, then we're headed to London, then who knows?" Momo smiled with a greater delight than ever. _My plan worked! I can start searching again!_

* * *

All done with the next! So, what will happen next? Only I know! bye bye! 


	5. Dangerous and Moving

Alrighty peoples! Momo-chan is ready for another song!

Momo: Squirrelly-san, what are you going on about?

Squirrelly: Oh nothing sips soda

Momo: what kind of soda is that?

Squirrelly: Vault

Momo: TAKE COVER! SHE HAD VAULT!

Song Five: Dangerous and Moving

Momo had spent the last month in Paris performing and was on her way to London. She had no luck with Kish here. Her manager was sitting in another section away from Momo on the plane. "Kish, where could you be? Is there a way for me to find you?" She took out her picture of the two of them and started crying.

"Momo." Her manager walked up to her and she put the picture away. She took a cup of hot chocolate and started drinking. "Your parents are on the line." She spat out the mouth full of chocolate.

"What?!?!" He handed her the phone.

_"MOMO! You are in so much trouble when you get home!"_ Her father said. _"You better get on the next flight back here when you land in London!"_

"No." She said coldly.

_You take it all away  
You never give it back  
And this is what you say  
Their lives are yellow black  
And this is how they move, and this is how they sway  
The danger is the truth, they die and come again_

"I'm not ever going back home." She spat out. "You took everything away from me. When I find Kish, we're going to find a place where we can be together at last." She hung up before her father said more.

"Momo, is something wrong?" Her manager asked.

"I'm fine." She said scornfully.

"But I thought you would like to see your home again." She glared at him.

"Why do you think I left home?" She said with some venom in her tone. "I'm never going back there again. And I promice you that."

_Obstacles and signs, perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving, __dangerous and moving  
Obstacles and signs, perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving...  
Dangerous and moving_

_Dangerous and moving_

Momo looked out the window and watched the clouds go by. She wished she could jump into the clouds and land in a pile of fluffy goodness. She heaved a large sigh. When they landed in London her manager stopped her for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?" She jerked her head around and glared at him. "OK, I get the message."

_No mercy for the lost  
No soothing for the sad  
The line is never crossed  
They are the living dead  
And this is how they move, and this is how they sway  
The danger is the truth, they die and live again_

She walked out the doors to the airport by herself and decided to just wander around till she found the hotel. Her manager had a limo ready and waiting for her, but she said she wanted some time alone.

"Go home, yea right." She said walking through the streets. "I never want to go back there. I'm never going to see their faces again. They took the most important thing away from me." She ran towards an alley and took out the picture again. She fell to her knees and started crying. "Kish, I'm so lost. I miss you too much." She felt something cold touch her hands and she looked at the sky. It was snowing. It was the first time she saw snow. "Beautiful."

_Obstacles and signs, perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving, dangerous and moving  
Obstacles and signs, perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving...  
Dangerous and moving_

_Dangerous and moving_

"Miss?" Momo looked around and saw a little girl at the entrance of the alley. "You're Momo Williams, aren't you?" She stood up and smiled.

"Yes." The little girl smiled.

"Why are you crying?" She wiped her tears away.

"I was just thinking of someone I lost." The little girl walked up to her.

"Who did you lose?"

"A very close friend." The girl took her hands.

"You'll find your friend." That made Momo feel happier. The girl almost looked a little like herself not too long ago. "I have to go before my mommy worries. Bye Bye." She ran off.

_Obstacles and signs, perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving, dangerous and moving  
Obstacles and signs, perilous and looming  
Dangerous and moving...  
Dangerous and moving_

She decided to take her time going to the hotel and looked at the sights for a while. "Hey, didn't a strange person come through here a year ago?" Momo's leopard ears popped out of her head and she quickly grabbed a hat from her pocket and put it on.

"What kind of person?" She asked the people.

"There was a boy that came here a year ago. He had dark green hair and pointy ears. His eyes were a golden yellow color." Momo couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I... I see. Thank you." She walked away slowly and covered her mouth. _Kish was here? That means... _She started crying again. "He was here."

* * *

There we go now.

Momo: I don't get it

Squirrelly: What?

Momo: you still didn't go crazy from the soda yet

Squirrelly: Oh, that. I'm too preoccupied with Tokyo Mew Mew AMVs to go nuts. Anyways, I'm still waiting for people's What Ifs from Sakura Drops. checks mail I'll be waiting. Bye Bye


	6. Taking Over Me

I have no idea why I want to type up all these chapters at once. I guess I'm just so bored that I need something to keep me busy. Oh well. Oh yea, in the last chapter, Dangerous and Moving is from t.A.T.u.

Momo: Squirrelly, you need to get a better hobby

Squirrelly: hits Momo on the head Shut up!

Momo: rubs head Why'd you do that?

Squirrelly: Here's another What If for you: **What if you were given the opportunity to date any of the boys in Tokyo Mew Mew, who would you date?** I think you know my answer. The next song is from Evanescense (remember, I skip around in these pages so one second I'll rejoin from a couple days, the next could be months)

Song Six: Taking Over Me

Momo was now on her way back to America after going to Russia, China, India, and a whole bunch of other places. She was now thirteen years old. "Still no luck."

"No luck with what?" She forgot her manager was sitting next to her.

"Nothing." She lied. "I'm just thinking out loud." As the plane landed she quickly ran off the plane. They had landed in Miami, Florida. She looked out the window and saw the sandy beaches and the palm trees outside. "Great, looks like home." She saw something fly by really fast and gasped. _'Was that?'_

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream  
And dream I do_

She was frozen in place for a moment. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning then roaring thunder afterwards. Momo screamed. "Great, a thunder storm." Her manager quickly took out a pair of ear plugs and put them in her ears. "Come on, before it gets worse." He led her out of the airport.

After a few hours in the hotel she got bored, so she decided to run away again. She hasn't heard any thunder or seen any lightning for a while and it was only a down pour. She grabbed a cap and stuffed her hair inside and took out a black shirt to cover her cute tank top. She opened her window and jumped over to a palm tree that was right next to it. "Well, that's convenient." She slid down and started into town. She looked at the sky again hoping to see something in the sky again.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

While she was walking through the park, she saw some tree branches had been broken off in some places. "Was there a fight here?" She looked around and started over to the branches. "They weren't cut off, that's for sure."

Kish, Pai, and Tart were, in fact, in Miami. Pai had told Kish to forget about Momo and to help carry out the mission, but he didn't take it that well. Kish and Tart were still on the search but Pai...

Momo heard someone groan from behind a bush and ran over to take a look. There she found Pai. She stared at him for a moment and noticed his pointy ears. _No way!_ She knelt down next to him and checked his breathing. He started to wake up after a while. "Are you alright?" He said nothing. "You look like you were struck by lightning." She took off her hat and put it on his head. "It will hide your ears. I'll take you with me to the hotel I'm staying at. You're lucky, not many people live when they get struck by lightning." She took one of his arms and threw it over her shoulder and started for the hotel.

_Have you forgotten all know and all we've had  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

When she reached her room she put Pai on the bed and ran to the bathroom for medical supplies. "I think we have some bandages in here." He just stared at her for a moment remembering what Kish told him:

_"Pai, if you find a girl with white and peach hair and bright blue eyes, you have to tell me right away."_

He tried to sit up but it hurt him a little bit. Momo came back out with the bandages. "It will only hurt more if you push it." She said smiling. He just stared at her for a moment.

"Do you know..." He began, "...anyone named Kish?" Momo's smile faded away and tears built up in her eyes. She dropped the bandages on the bed.

"YES! YES I DO!" She yelled. "Is he alright? Is he here? Can I see him?" Tears started streaming down her face.

"Yes, he's here." She squeaked in delight. "I'll take you to see him tomorrow." She was so happy, after so long she could see him again.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

She carefully began putting the bandages on the most effected areas. "So, are you a friend of his?" He turned his head so he wasn't facing her.

"We're not that close." He said. "But yes." Momo's smile had returned after a moment. _I'm so glad, I can see Kish again by tomorrow._ She finished applying the bandages.

"All done." She went back into the bathroom and put them away. She looked in the mirror and could see him staring back at her and she gasped.

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many thing's inside that are just like you are taking over_

She clutched her chest and could barely breathe. Pai looked at her from the bed and wondered what was wrong. She fell to the floor and started gasping for air. She then closed her eyes and was unconscious. Pai did nothing, he said nothing. "I won't take you to him." He said as he walked over to her. "You stupid human." He disappeared.

When her manager came in he found her on the ground and began to panic. He grabbed her phone and called the hospital. An ambulance arrived moments later and quickly brought Momo to a hospital. "She must be in some sort of shock. It's unpredictable what might happen to her if we don't hurry." One of the doctors said.

Kish and Tart were at the beach seeing if she was there. The rain started up again and lightning started up again. "Tart! She couldn't be here now. She's terrified of lightning."

"OK, let's look somewhere else." They disappeared and were on the roof of the hospital. Pai was waiting for them there. "Pai!"

"What are you doing here?" Kish hissed.

"I came to tell you that I found her." Kish looked confused. "The girl you're looking for." He then gained a joyful smile.

"Where? Where is she? Is she alright?" He asked. Pai put on a serious face and looked down.

"I'm sorry." Kish looked confused again. "She's not alright. She died of a disease a few days ago." Kish couldn't believe his ears. Tart looked at him with concern.

"Kish?" Kish teleported away. "Pai, is this true?" Of course it wasn't true. Momo was in the hospital now receiving help. But he nodded. "Poor Kish."

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
Your taking over me_

Kish was in another part of the city. Tears had filled his eyes and began to run down his face like the pouring rain. "Momo-chan, I lost you. But now, I lost you forever." He was holding a picture of the two of them in his hands and his tears began to fall onto in. "I wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry." He wanted to scream so bad, but there was also the thought of being seen. But he didn't care. _"MOMO!"_

Back at the hospital, Momo was sleeping. She was dreaming of the next day when she could see Kish again, when... _"MOMO!"_ Her eyes shot open and she sprang up from her bed. She looked around the room and noticed where she was. A sudden chill went down her spine. "Kish." Fear then over came her. Something was telling her that something happened to him.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I here to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
Your taking over me_

She looked out the window and stared at the rain. She felt the little girl that she once was die. She looked at her pendant. "So, this will be me. Kish is gone, isn't he?" She sighed and fell back down onto the pillow and went back to sleep.

* * *

I know! It's sad! Poor little Kish has lost his love and Momo feels the same way. I think I'm going to cry. 

Pai: if you're going to cry, why'd you type it?

Momo: hit's with baseball bat DIE PAI! DIE!

Kish: takes bat away Momo-chan, don't get violent.

Momo: Gomenasai (I'm sorry)

Squirrelly: I typed it 'cuz I can. So, I'll be waiting for your What If answers. See ya next time! Bye bye!


	7. A Neverending Dream

The return of the hyperactive Squirrellygirl! Hey there, I'm back and the caffeine and sugar is kicking in. I also had chocolate.

Momo: You and chocolate? CALL IN THE ARMY!

Squirrelly: Momo, relax. I'm not going to- EXPLOSION! The next song is by Cascada

Song Seven: Never Ending Dream 

That night, Kish didn't return to the ship. He stayed in the city. He was mourning the so-called "loss" of Momo (who is still alive). "Momo-chan. I couldn't save you in time." He burried his face in his hands and started crying. "I didn't come soon enough." Tart appeared nxt to him.

"Kish, are you coming back tonight?" He slowly shook his head. "Oh, ok. I'm sorry that..." He didn't finish since he didn't want Kish to feel even worse. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He teleported away. Kish decided to go to the park. When he got there he sat next to a tree and looked at the sky.

"The rain is calming. I can feel something in it that's..." He fell asleep.

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The wind's blowing still and catching my doubts_

When Kish opened his eyes, he was in a giant field. He couldn't tell where or how he got there. He tried to wake up but his mind stayed there. He looked around and saw only small flowers and grasslands that seem to go on forever. The sky was as blue as it's ever been and the sun was shining high in the sky.

_I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream  
An illustrated scene decends in the sleep  
We're playing for the fight's emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

Kish stood up and started walking through the field, wondering where it would lead him. He could hear someone laughing in the distance. He tried to teleport, but nothing happened. He tried flying, he couldn't get off the ground. "What's going on?" He had no choice but to walk there. As he continued the laughter grew louder and louder with every step.

"I've been waiting for you." A little girl jumped on his back and he freaked out. She jumped off and took his hand. "I'm glad you came." It was a little nine year old Momo.

_A neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I receive a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I want to be with you_

_A neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I receive a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too_  
_As you do and I want to be with you_

Kish stared at the little girl. "Momo-chan. Is that you?" She nodded and smiled. She started pulling him in one direction but he didn't move.

"Come! I want you to come with me." He pulled his hand away from the little girl.

"I'm sorry." She looked confused. He knelt down and hugged her. "Momo-chan, you're dead because of me. I couldn't get to you in time. I'm sorry." He started crying. The little girl then began to change.

_I'm waiting for the night, drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill, and beyond the clouds  
The wind's blowing still and catching my doubts_

The flower petals began to fly away in the wind as the sky began to change from blue to gray. "Momo-chan, it's all my fault."

"No it's not." He was now holding her thirteen year old self. "It's not your fault Kish." She was smiling with the same kind, heart warming smile she use to give him. "Kish, you tried to find me. I know you wouldn't give up, you're the most special person I ever met." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "I love you. You've been the most important thing to me in the universe." The sky was blue again and the flowers returned.

_I'm watching all the flowers dying away  
Inheated breath of life at the dawning day  
I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face  
The sweet imoving thing I feet your embrace_

_A never ending dream..._

Kish hugged her again and this time wouldn't let go. "You've always been kind, Momo-chan. But that doesn't make up for what I did to you."

"You did nothing wrong." She said. "Kish, don't say that. You shouldn't be saying that at all." He was going to say something but she put two fingers on his lips to hush him. She moved in closer and kissed him. Tears were streaming down his face, but they were joyful tears. He began to kiss her back and held her tighter. She then whispered something in his ear. _"Never stop believing."_

_A neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I receive a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I want to be with you_

_A neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I receive a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I want to be with you_

As Kish woke up the next morning, there was a sun and singing birds to welcome him back from the dream world. "A dream?" He touched his lips and sighed. "She told me to... 'never stop believing'. What did she mean?" HE leaned against the tree again and began to think about what she said. "What if..."

Momo woke up the next morning once more in the hospital. A doctor came in. "Ah, miss Williams you're awake." She looked at the doctor.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

"Well, according to these..." He was holding a clip board with the results from last night, "...you have suffered from a kind of shock. You were in a state of grieving that has been held back for many years." She looked at the doctor thinking he was crazy. She then realized.

"KISH! I'm going to see Kish today!" She jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. The doctor blocked it however. "Move aside! I have to meet someone!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. You could experience the shock again." She tried to pry him away from the door but he wouldn't move.

"Please! I have to go! If I don't-"

"NO!" He took out a needle and she backed away. "You can't leave just yet miss Williams. Get back in bed." She backed to the bed but didn't get in. "Get back in bed!"

"No." Her eyes started glowing. "I want to see Kish again." She was surrounded by blue fire and the window shattered. She jumped out and didn't bother landing in a tree. She started into town.

_A neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I receive a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I want to be with you_

Pai watched her as she ran away from the hospital. He appeared in front of her and blocked her path. "You! Please, take me to see Kish!" He smirked.

"No." She was in shock. "I won't take you to him. I don't know what he sees in a pathetic human like you." She fell to her knees. "I also told him you were dead, so he won't come looking for you." He disappeared. Momo started to cry.

"Kish..." Her sadness grew more and more. "KISH!"

* * *

There we go now. I have no idea why I typed these all in one day. I must REALLY be bored. Well, it is Saturday. Bye bye! 


	8. Only Hope

I just saw a Tokyo Mew Mew AMV with a cute song I had to use for the next chapter!

Momo: Right. And Kish and I are getting married

Kish: Momo-chan, you're only fifteen.

Momo: It was sarcasm.

Kish: what's that?

Momo: Never mind.

Squirrelly: Anyways, the song is Only Hope By Mandy Moore! It was SO cute, I had to use it!

Song Eight: Only Hope

For the next couple weeks, Momo's been crying over the lost love she has for Kish. Since Pai convinced him that she was dead, her heart is now torn in two and is as sad as she ever as now. "Kish, I can never see you again can I?" She said sobbing. She walked over to her karaoke machine and was about to sing Melodies of Life, but she forgot the words. "How? How could I forget?" She ran over to a pad and paper and tried to write the words but the words weren't coming to her. "No... NO!"

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

She put the paper away and started crying again. "I forgot the song! I can't believe I forgot the song! That was OUR song! The song that-" a though suddenly struck her, "-that symbolized our love." She then realized that their love was gone so the words were gone as well.

_I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_

Her heart started to ache as she remembered the night she sang that song for him. It was a terrible feeling for her not since she can never see him ever again. She walked over to the balcany and opened the door. She looked up to the sky and stared at the moon as its sad light shined on her. She walked over to her bed again and laid down and went to sleep.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift My hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I know now  
Your my only hope_

As she began to dream, Kish was also dreaming. They were once more in the field where the stars had led them. There were shooting stars all around them. "Ki de (pretty)." Momo was looking at the stars as they flew over their heads. Kish was off in the distance and hasn't found her yet. He was also watching the stars fly by.

"Beautiful." He looked to the side and saw Momo. He was surprised she was there. "Momo!" She heard him call out her name and turned her head. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Kish!" She started crying. "You're here!"

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

"Momo? Why are you crying?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" She screamed. "You thought I was dead!" He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Momo-chan. Just knowing you're here, is all the proof I need for me to know you're alive." His voice was warm and comforting to her. "Never stop believing, Momo-chan."

_When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over and over again_

"Kish, I don't want you to leave me." She hugged him tight and wouldn't let go for a single moment.

"Momo-chan, I promise, I'll take you with me to a world where you and I can be together forever." He cupped her chin with his hand and she looked at him. "This time, no one will separate us. Ever." He leaned in and kissed her.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I know now  
You're my only hope_

As they parted from they're kiss, they looked up at the sky and watched the stars together. Kish had one hand around her waist and Momo's head was resting on his shoulder.

She was suddenly woken up by the sun peaking through her window. "Not again!" She started crying. "Why does it have to be a dream!" There was a note on her door.

**Momo, I haven't got anything  
for you today so you can do  
what you want for now. I'll  
be gone for today so I won't  
bug you.**

She sighed and went to her dresser. She picked out a black cap and put it on her head. She grabbed a pair of black pants and a gray t-shirt and got dressed. "Kish." She went back on the balcany and stared at the ocean. She watched how it endlessly went on on the horizon.

_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

She took in the warm sunlight and breathed in the fresh air. "Kish wouldn't want me to be sad. So I shouldn't start being upset." She said and smiled. "He would want me to be happy, even in the worst times of my life." She put her hands on her chest where her heart is. "Even if he believes I'm dead, I can still find him, and he'll believe again!" Something started to glow in her hands. She took her hands away and there was a small blue glowing sphere. "What's this?" It was Mew Aqua. "It's beautiful." She didn't know what to do with it so she decided to put it somewhere safe for now.

Kish could feel something inside him. "What's this feeling?" It was warm and comforting. "Why do I feel this way?" He closed his eyes and he could see Momo's face. She was smiling back at him. "Momo-chan?" He opened his eyes and she was gone. "In my dreams..." he then realized that they were always together when they were dreaming. "When we dream, that is our world." He smiled.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I know now  
You're my only hope_

Momo then felt something run through her mind. "The lyrics. I remember now!" She quickly grabbed the paper and pen and started writing them down before she forgot. _I remember the words. That means our love hasn't faded at all._ As she wrote down every word, every note in her mind began to play. "There's hope after all!"

* * *

I had to write this before I would completely space! That happens to me all the time, I want to type something really important but then I space and it's gone. It's terrible! But, I didn't space! Anyways, I'll be having a What If column set up for the next chapter, for now I'll be waiting for everyones answers. Bye bye! 


	9. News Flash!

**News Flash!**

**OK, I know that i was suppose to finish this with having Momo given the info about Ichigo, but I kind of don't feel like it right now since I got bored.**

**_MEGA NEWS FLASH!_**

**Great news though! There will be a sequal to the story! If you don't want a heads up on it then please leave the theater now (LOL!), if you do, please stay tuned.**

**Plays elevator music**

**OK! Here we go!**

**So You know Momo had left Earth about a month after the fight with Deep Blue and she's finally getting to spend a lot more time with Kish than she did before. She has settled with him on his home planet, everyone was worried at first but soon got use to having her around. Her birthday comes up again and she's having the most fun she's had in years, but she's kidnapped in the middle of the night and is sent back to Earth! Before leaving, her mind is wiped clean of her memories of Kish, like she never even met him at all! She's back in Tokyo and Kish returns after figuring out that she was gone. Now the mew mews have to help regain her lost memory so things can finally return to normal at last. But here's another thing, her parents figure out after a while that she's returned and try to bring her home. Will Momo return home? Will she regain her lost memory? Who is behind all this anyways? Figure it out in the new story, Memories For You.**

**And cut the film! cut's w/ scissors OK, there's your sneak preview. Now, I am getting to work on it ASAP so be patient. Thank you and BYE BYE!**


End file.
